


小陆老师

by noharakuwako



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noharakuwako/pseuds/noharakuwako
Summary: 之前是相对无言，本来想写的BE，后来居然发现太欢脱了。所以就直接改了标题改了标签！现在是半沙雕！但是绝对保证甜甜甜！
Relationships: 昕燃
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ooc是我的，爱情是她们的。  
> 半回忆体。

00.

刘雨昕还记得第一次见到陆柯燃是一个下雨天，那个没有带伞孤零零蹲在路边的陆柯燃后来还发烧感冒了。搞得刘雨昕好一阵子忙活。

01.

“谢谢你啊……”，陆柯燃醒来以后还带着重重的鼻音对她说，粉红的小嘴一张一开。后来刘雨昕还怀疑过，这个女孩到底是不是比她大两岁。陆柯燃在她家借住的一个星期让刘雨昕觉得家里充满了生气。“我平时都在外面工作，很少回来的。”

“啊……那我是不是耽误你工作了？”，陆柯燃惊讶的问。她放下水杯，神色有些不安。“那倒不会，我平时在外地是去取景，这次正好可以在家整理相片。”，刘雨昕指了指客厅桌子上摆着的相机。”你原来是摄影师啊……怪不得到处都是照片呢。“，陆柯燃捂嘴笑了起来。”怎么？我看起来不像吗？”，刘雨昕也突然有了笑意。“不是不是。”，陆柯燃咯咯的笑一边摆手。“就是觉得你拍的很好看啦。”

”那你呢？你是做什么的？“，刘雨昕问。陆柯燃这样的女孩子应该也会是从事艺术方面的工作吧。“啊……我吗？我在一家私企上班，就是做秘书之类的工作。大学修的文秘然后去考公务员了嘛……”，陆柯燃突然失了兴致，有点闷闷不乐的说到。“唉……我可真羡慕你。”

“那你这几天没去上班……”

“哦……我忘了说。我失业啦，所以那天才会在街边的。我都没想好怎么和我爸妈说呢……房租也赚不来了……我现在就是个无业游民。”，她摊手表以无奈。“可能之后会去找找别的能做的工作吧。你呢？有没有面临被老板开了的风险？”

”没有。“，刘雨昕摇摇头，“我算是那种自由职业者吧……有固定的杂志能让我投稿。”

“哇……那肯定很厉害吧。刘老师~”，陆柯燃拉长了那句刘老师笑眯眯的看着她。不怎么的，刘雨昕觉得很受用，她不自觉地微笑起来神使鬼差的揉了揉陆柯燃的头发。当她发现自己干了什么的时候，陆柯燃的脸早就红透了。“刘老师？”，她不确定的叫了一声。“啊……我……我去做饭！”，刘雨昕落荒而逃。很快，厨房里就响起了声音。陆柯燃把头埋在自己的臂弯里，然后又探出来，耳朵根红的可疑。那一个星期过的很快，快的刘雨昕都在怀疑到底是不是真实的。几天后，她满脑子还是陆柯燃走的时候对她挥手的模样。“拜拜刘老师！”

两个人偶尔会在微信上联系，陆柯燃最近据说已经找到了新工作。并且表示可以请自己喝奶茶。

来自柯燃的一条消息：刘老师明天出来喝奶茶，我请你。嘎~

02.

“这里！”，陆柯燃在远处看见刘雨昕的时候就开始挥手。“我带你去喝这条街最好的奶茶耶，你应该来过这里吧？”，那是一条商业街。陆柯燃轻车熟路的就带着刘雨昕走过了好多家店。“说实话没有。”，刘雨昕回答。她平时不是开车到郊外去取景，就是窝在家整理相片。偶尔上街也是去买一些生活用品，商业街的确没来过几次。“什么？！”，陆柯燃很不可思议的惊呼。“刘老师你可是比我小了两岁呢，年轻人诶。怎么会没来过？”

“啊……我平时不太出门的……”，刘雨昕有些窘迫的挠了挠头，“我一般都是在我家附近活动。”

“噢~原来是这样……”，陆柯燃沉默了片刻，“那今天我要带你去看看呢！”，她突然大声说。然后陆柯燃拉着刘雨昕的手，两个人在街上跑着。“不能浪费时间！”，陆柯燃对刘雨昕喊。齐肩的短发在风中被吹起来，很好看。刘雨昕这样想，然后任由陆柯燃把她带到没有去过的地方。

“呼……”

傍晚，两个人坐在街边的长椅上，陆柯燃用手撑着让自己往后靠。初秋的暖风吹得让人心情愉悦。“怎么样？我还算是个好导游吗哈哈哈。”

“嗯。”，刘雨昕点了点头，对陆柯燃笑着说。“挺好的，节奏不满不快。可以去旅游局应聘了。”

“呀！太夸张了。”，陆柯燃摇摇头，“我还是比较喜欢我的新工作。看见那边了吗？”，陆柯燃指着一坐高大的写字楼。“那里边，有健身房，有画廊，也有舞蹈室。我就是那个工作室新的舞蹈老师，快叫我小陆老师！”，陆柯燃满足的说。“二十五岁了，终于可以干一件自己喜欢的事情了。”

“你会跳舞？”

“嗯……我还会击剑呢。怎么样？惊喜吗？”

“是挺惊喜的。”，刘雨昕打量了陆柯燃的身材。很瘦。这是第一个直观感受。然后是高。176的身高，陆柯燃比自己整整高了小半个头呢。“但是后来我爸妈说影响学习就没有再练了。后来我又开始跳舞，我爸妈当然是不同意。可是后来还是妥协了……反正我读大学的时候也在跳舞。我也不知道我现在的老板是怎么找到我的，她说是看了我跳舞觉得挺好，然后工作室又缺人……”，陆柯燃好像在解释。但是刘雨昕没有打断她，下意识的解释……刘雨昕突然就觉得心里很不是滋味。为什么要解释……做自己喜欢的需要解释吗？“我是不是说得太多了啊？”，陆柯燃后知后觉的发现，“刘老师？”

“我在听。”，刘雨昕说。“恭喜啊，小陆老师。”

03.

两个人之间的感情似乎更深了，刘雨昕开始频繁地和陆柯燃发信息。

—你看，我今天去上次你带我去的公园取景了。

jpg.

jpg.

—嘎，刘老师真的是多才多艺。

就连自己的青梅孔雪儿都发现了不寻常。“刘老师最近是恋爱了吗？”，在一次聚会上孔雪儿好奇的问。

”什么？老刘恋爱了？”

“卧槽？铁树开花了？”，赵小棠鼓掌。

“啧啧啧，我妹妹失恋了。”

“对呀对呀。”，许佳琪用手撑着脸，兴致勃勃的想要八卦一番。“刘老师最近和我们聚会都不在状态。”

“而且一直在傻笑。”，孔雪儿补充。“然后在看手机。一直在看手机。”

“你可不能恋爱了都瞒着我们吧？几十年的朋友了哦刘老师。”，许佳琪凑近刘雨昕，盯着她的脸，像是想要发现什么端倪般。“没有没有。”，刘雨昕摆手，“不算恋爱……”

“什么嘛？你不会是在吊着人家姑娘吧？”，孔雪儿突然严肃的提了这么一个问题。“为什么会是姑娘？”，刘雨昕的关注点总是很清奇。她有点不解的反问孔雪儿。后者的脸已经黑得不成样子了。“刘老师不会吧不会吧。你以为我们真的傻么。虽然说之前玩真心话大冒险的时候，你说你理想型是小麦肌肉男……”

“但是我们才不信！”，孔雪儿大叫。“你是弯的吧，是吧？” 刘雨昕语塞……为什么突然就被她们逼着出柜了呢？“我就知道！谢可寅给钱！”，孔雪儿突然对着自己的手机大笑着喊。另一边传来的是几声哀嚎。“啊啊啊啊啊！刘雨昕我看错你了！” 在孔雪儿和许佳琪，还有其他朋友的的威逼利诱之下，刘雨昕给她们看了陆柯燃的照片。“啊啊啊啊啊！这个姐姐好美！”，孔雪儿捧着脸发出了叫声，“为什么我都遇不到这种漂亮姐姐！刘雨昕！快说，你俩是怎么认识的？！”一番解释和鸡叫过后，刘雨昕记得孔雪儿倒在了许佳琪的怀里，电话那边的谢可寅又开始嚎叫。她们都在重复一句话，“别怂啊！上！”孔雪儿表示陆柯燃肯定也对她有好感，许佳琪觉得陆柯燃一定会答应和她在一起。而谢可寅？她还是在叫，“怂什么怂！你都和她睡过一张床了！上了这个漂亮姐姐！” 刘雨昕差点把水喷出来，“咳咳咳……有点太早了吧。”

“诶？老刘再给我看一眼。”，赵小棠皱着眉头说，“这个……怎么……眼熟啊！”，她突然提高了声音。然后拿出自己的手机，在微信联系人里找了找。“你看，就是这个吧？”

熟悉的头像，熟悉的昵称。是陆柯燃没错了。“小棠怎么会认识这个姐姐呢？不推给我还是朋友嘛~”，孔雪儿娇嗔的嘟起嘴。“你这种娇生惯养的大小姐就省省吧，人家这种可不会看上你。”，赵小棠翻了个白眼。“她是我哥以前的秘书吧……我那时候帮他处理工作加的微信。”

“喔~那人家还在你哥公司上班吗？你可以帮刘老师牵个线嘛。”，许佳琪提议，“否则就像刘老师这样的闷骚型。几年几月都追不到。”

“她辞职了。”，刘雨昕插嘴到。“现在不在那里工作了。”

“对嘛，就在我们工作室上班，新的现代舞老师。带的好像是业余基础班。”，赵小棠撇嘴，继续看手机。“啊！漂亮姐姐居然在我们工作室上班？”，许佳琪惊奇的问到。“昂，对。我记得……好像是陈安崎招过来的。”

“所以我居然认识三个同一个舞蹈工作室的老师？”，刘雨昕有点不满。要是这样，赵小棠和许佳琪不就比自己多见到陆柯燃了吗？然后以许佳琪的性格肯定也会带孔雪儿去见陆柯燃的。刘雨昕的表情越来越扭曲。“老刘吃醋了吗？要不直接辞职来我们这里干活呗。popping课程还缺几个人，要不我给你联系一下安崎？”，赵小棠总是比其他人更加能察觉到身边人的微表情。虽然看起来大大咧咧的，其实心很细。“不用了，我已经完全跳不起来了。”，刘雨昕回绝了赵小棠的提议，但是又补充了一句。“你知道柯燃平时是什么时候带课吗？”

“喔喔喔！”，孔雪儿叫了起来。似乎已经完全忘了赵小棠没有把陆柯燃推给她的事情。“这个不能问小棠，要问kiki才对。小棠一个带艺考学生的怎么会知道呀~” “那你知道么？”，刘雨昕又问许佳琪。忽视了在掐架的孔雪儿和赵小棠。

04.

那天过后，刘雨昕决定去工作室看看。美其名曰是帮工作室拍照宣传，其实是去看陆柯燃的。工作室负责人安崎是个火辣的小个子女生，带的是爵士业余班。两个人是通过孔雪儿认识的，人人都知道孔氏大小姐喜欢跳舞，虽然家里人不同意但是孔雪儿还是赞助了这家工作室。一次聚会上刘雨昕和安崎一见如故，后来就渐渐的开始变成朋友。“刘老师早啊！”，安崎坐在前台对她挥了挥手。“直接进去吧，我和老师们都说过了。”

然后她又凑近了一点，压低了声音。“她在二号教室上课。”，安崎对刘雨昕眨了眨眼。然后又低下头去看自己手上的杂志。不过刘雨昕没有直接往二号教室去，她慢慢的四处看，开始拍摄。三号教室里，许佳琪正在示范舞蹈动作。刘雨昕对她点头示意然后拍了几张照片。五号教室没人，刘雨昕对着墙上的工作室logo拍了几张照片。然后才慢悠悠的往二号教室走，她有点紧张。自己已经有好几天没有和陆柯燃联系过来了，更没有和她说自己今天要来。刘雨昕想看看陆柯燃会是什么反应。

她敲了敲门，随后进去。陆柯燃正在帮一位学生调整姿势，她的声音轻轻的，手放在学生的腰上。“然后往左一点。对，就是这样。”，那位学生被陆柯燃近距离地触碰有点红了耳朵。然后，她看见了拿着相机的刘雨昕。

“小陆老师。”，刘雨昕和那位学生同时喊了一声。陆柯燃先往教室门口看，刘雨昕不禁偷笑了一声。“刘老师怎么来了？”，陆柯燃瞪大了眼睛，有点紧张地甩了甩手。“我来帮安崎拍宣传照。”，她立马回答。“你们继续。” 她已经迫不及待的想看看陆柯燃跳舞是什么样子了。“好，那么我们再来一遍刚刚的四节。”，陆柯燃用遥控器开了音乐，然后一起和学生们跳了起来。和平时不太一样，跳舞时的陆柯燃看起来更加自信。

散发出一种专属陆柯燃的气场。刘雨昕这样想。然后她举起相机，拍下了她认为陆柯燃在闪闪发光的一些瞬间。然后悄无声息的离开了教室。

安崎还坐在前台的椅子上，她的课下午才开始。刘雨昕又拍了一些工作室前台的照片，在安崎对面坐下。“要喝水吗？”，安崎问。刘雨昕摇摇头，然后开口说到。“照片我用的是额外的胶卷，我修改好了以后发你邮箱？” “嗯哼。”，安崎点点头表示应允。“诶？那个我新招来的老师真的是你女朋友啊？” 刘雨昕又差点背过气去，“不是……咳咳咳……你听谁说的？”

“是shaking说的。”，安崎回答，她有点奇怪的看着刘雨昕。“你不会是真的像是雪儿说的在吊着人家吧？我告诉你啊，陆柯燃特别好。别给我作。”

“我真没有吊着她……她可能连我喜欢她都不知道。”，刘雨昕叹了一口气，“别老是信雪儿她们说的。全是鬼话。” 安崎意味深长的点了点头，“我懂。”

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我！来！更！新！了！  
> 终于写完了。妈呀妈呀。到这里就完结了。番外有无有我不知，总之先让它完结吧。

05\. 

刘雨昕最近很苦恼， 就连拍照都拍不好了。常常叹气，皱眉。用孔雪儿的话来说就是：“欲求不满，愁眉苦脸，还没表白。” 许佳琪听见了这句话立马竖起了大拇指。“到位。”， 她边忍笑边说。

孔雪儿：“刘老师，你都要把自己薅秃了。干嘛不直接上……”

“怂呗。”，赵小棠不屑的说。“你平时敢冲导师嚷嚷的气势呢？直接上啊，不然的话我觉得你的小陆老师就要被拐跑了。”

“真的吗！谁啊谁啊？”，孔雪儿开始摇晃赵小棠的肩膀。“放开。就是一个长发的妹子……吧。”，赵小棠想了想随后说到。“好看吗好看吗？”，许佳琪问。“好看啊。而且还是两个呢。” “什么！！！小陆老师居然有两个妹子？刘老师你没戏了。两个长发妹子，你比得过吗？”，孔雪儿开始叽叽喳喳的乱叫。“没关系。”，赵小棠大手一挥，“给老刘带上假发不就行了么。本来吧……长得也不赖。凑合凑合就可以了。”

“啊啊啊啊啊！长发刘老师！我家里有好多各种款式的假发，明天就把它带过来！”，孔雪儿开始数自己家里假发的数量，然后又看了看刘雨昕。她已经被水呛的不行了。

“为……咳咳……什么……咳咳……要这样……咳咳咳。” 刘雨昕要窒息了。面对的却是好友无情的嘲笑，赵小棠大喊卧槽。许佳琪拿出手机在拍，孔雪儿已经笑得要没气了。

“嗬……你们不是人。”，刘雨昕终于把那口水给咳出来了。

“老刘这是我们的日常。”

“生命不息，搞刘不止。”

“我有新的沙雕素材了，爱你哟么么哒。”

06.

后来，刘雨昕还真的见到了那两个长发妹子。一个看起来拽拽的，另外一个看起来甜甜的。两个人居然挽着小陆老师的手一起去……逛街？

刘雨昕忍不住了，我怂不表白，我偷偷跟着还不行吗。

所以……由于刘雨昕跟踪太明显，路人打电话报警。刘雨昕被捕。全剧终。（bushi）

刘雨昕跟着她们走了好长时间，又是书店又是去买衣服，大包小包的。为什么全是陆柯燃拿？

要是我的话绝对不会让陆柯燃拿那么多东西的。刘雨昕想着想着，就撞上了一个人。那个人惊呼一声，声音还挺熟悉。

“刘雨昕？？？”

“乃万？？？”

“刘老师？？？”

“谁？？？”

然后，四个人就大包小包的坐在一家咖啡厅里。“我可还真不知道你也在这里呢？那不然的话我就不住虞书欣家里了。我直接去你那边住了。”，乃万一下子拍在刘雨昕的肩膀上，她差点趴下。“喂！赵乃万！你是怎么看不起我家呀！”，那个叫虞书欣的小女孩……不对，应该是陆柯燃的同龄好朋友，不满的嘟起嘴叫到。

为什么这群95年的人都长得那么像比我还小？？？是逆生长吗？？？“小虞你轻点……”，陆柯燃拉拉虞书欣的袖子。

为什么柯燃在拉虞书欣的袖子。为什么为什么为什么？？？“嘁……我们家公司分公司的分店而已。我想要都可以买下来。”，虞书欣不服气的把自己埋进了陆柯燃的怀里。“陆柯燃你好香呀~这个香水是什么牌子？待会推给我呗。”

？？？为什么要这样？？？为什么柯燃脸红了？？？为什么她要边摸虞书欣的头发边说好？？？“你就是乃万的同学吗？”，虞书欣靠在陆柯燃身上然后对刘雨昕说。

为什么她的眼神有炫耀的意味？？？“对。”，刘雨昕觉得这是自己第一次对陌生人如此……冷漠。

“噢~所以你也是P图师？”

“那是修图师！而且刘老师是拍照的。”，乃万喝了一口咖啡说。“那是摄影师。”，刘雨昕无语。这些P图师都是这么看不起摄影师吗。

“摄影师，拍照的，都一样。”，乃万表示不在意。

“P图修图也没有区别。”，刘雨昕也表示，你不过如此。

陆柯燃和虞书欣很开心的看了一场rap battle。“没想到刘老师能拍照也能rap。”，陆柯燃悄悄地对虞书欣说。“赵乃万可是不当P图师就可以去当rapper的人。”，虞书欣也把头凑到离陆柯燃近一点的角度说。在外人看来，就是一对小情侣在说悄悄话。刘雨昕看见了完全酸掉，于是她就把炮火对向乃万。

乃万表示，你的实力仅此而已。

07.

“鹅鹅鹅~我觉得她酸了。”

几个小时后，虞书欣家里，乃万虞书欣和陆柯燃正坐在真皮沙发上。

“是吗……”，陆柯燃有些不确定的问。“当然啦！你没看见哦，我们两个在说悄悄话的时候刘雨昕那个脸黑的成什么样子了吗？然后她就把乃万diss的体无完肤哈哈哈哈哈。”

“虞书欣你这迫害人的本事真的是丝毫没退步。”，乃万啧啧啧的竖起了大拇指，虞书欣害羞的用手捧起自己的脸然后又把自己塞进陆柯燃怀里。”

“啊？真的吗？”，许佳琪一脸不敢相信。

“看起来小陆老师的确有一个长发妹子了。”，孔雪儿有点可惜的看的刘雨昕。“我其实还等着可以认识认识下小陆老师呢。”

刘雨昕的苦瓜脸更苦了。原来陆柯燃喜欢这种爱撒娇的小甜妹……

“我就说了吧。叫你直接上你也不敢。”，赵小棠一脸你自己活该的看着刘雨昕。电话另一头的谢可寅在哀嚎，许佳琪制止了谢可寅开始唱好运来的势头：

“你就不怕把你的室友们都吵醒？清醒点吧shaking，你在地球的另一头耶。”

“啊啊啊啊我就是不甘心啦！本来还真的以为铁树能开花嘞。算了算了，我气死了，爷去睡了。”

嘟嘟嘟——谢可寅挂了电话。

“就只剩我们三个了。”，许佳琪无奈的举起了自己的手机。“不。”，赵小棠说，“我该走了，还有一大堆文件等我处理。老刘的爱情可以先放放，我们家公司的利益放一下就没了。”

“还剩两个。”，许佳琪非常同情的看着刘雨昕，大门被关上了。一辆跑车开走了，赵小棠已离开表白大军。孔雪儿有点忐忑的撅起嘴：

“其实……我已经……有个约会。那个女孩子超级无敌可爱。so~刘老师我们明天电话联系呢吧，么么哒宝贝们。”，又一辆跑车开走了，孔雪儿已离开表白大军。刘雨昕萎了吧唧的生无可恋的看向远方，许佳琪咳嗽两声后开口：

“要不……我们点个外卖？”

08.

接下来的几天，刘雨昕只窝在家里不出门。然后，她就收到了来自：

柯燃的消息——

刘老师在吗？能不能出来一会儿，我在你家楼下。

卧槽？？？刘雨昕看着邋遢的自己。卧槽卧槽卧槽！她以光速收拾好了萎了吧唧的头发，然后还洗了把脸。”千万要注意自己的眼屎！”，许佳琪的声音徘徊在刘雨昕的脑海里。可是她已经下楼了。陆柯燃就站在门口，虽然才十二月初，但是她已经穿上了大衣，刘雨昕觉得她越来越好看了。

不过怎么没带上虞书欣？不应该是来给自己发结婚邀请函的吗……然后陆柯燃就开口了：

“额……上次的事情，就是我和小虞。我觉得可能要解释一下。”

陆柯燃今天来是下了很大的决心的，虞书欣和乃万很肯定刘雨昕是对她有……“非分之想！”，虞书欣说的。“不怀好意！”，乃万说的。“总结就是，她对你有意思！”，两个人一起喊得。于是她就被逼来找刘雨昕坦白。

“要是人家真的以为我和你在一起了怎么办？那我就找不到男人了啊！”，虞书欣摇晃着陆柯燃的肩膀，非常大声地说。乃万则是一直在点头：

“别怂，怂屁。直接上。”

于是……她来了。

“啊……那就是说你们不是……？”

“不是……”

刘雨昕突然松了口气。她轻松的笑着，指着自己家的窗户问：

“要上来坐一下吗？”

“刘老师……”

“嗯……？”

“你……”

“有眼屎？”

“啊？”

卧槽卧槽卧槽？我在说什么，刘雨昕恨不得把自己给拍飞。她摸了一把自己的脸，决定豁出去了。现在不说，什么时候说！然后两个人在沉默了几秒钟之后异口同声地：

“我喜欢你！”

“啊这……”，刘雨昕又尴尬的摸了一把脸。

“嗯……”，陆柯燃尴尬的咬起了嘴唇。“那就……”

“算是……”

“表白了？”

“应该吧……”

然后陆柯燃飞快地拉起了刘雨昕的手，很暖。她觉得。“我现在要去上课了。就是说……我的课要开始了。”，陆柯燃小声地说，脸埋进了大衣的领口里。“嗯哼。”，刘雨昕点点头，她觉得自己的耳朵要烧红了，他妈的陆柯燃居然拉我手了呜呜呜。

“那我先走了？” “我等下来接你。” 两个人又一起开的口。“好。”，陆柯燃用那只没有拉着刘雨昕的手搓了搓鼻子。

“等下见？”

陆柯燃点点头，然后放开了那只拉着刘雨昕的手。她转身，然后开始无声地尖叫。然后她又听见刘雨昕在叫她。“嗯？”，陆柯燃转身，然后措不及防的被刘雨昕吻了上来。后者的耳朵已经红透了，还是好暖，陆柯燃这样想。她喘着气……然后……就这样……害羞了。

刘雨昕看见陆柯燃……啊呸，自家女朋友突然蹲在地上装鸵鸟觉得很好笑。“怎么啦？”，她问。“我……我可能害羞了。”，陆柯燃的声音闷闷的，“都是你，好讨厌。”

“嗯嗯嗯，都是我的错。”，刘雨昕把脸埋进臂弯偷笑。然后她说：

“那我先上去，你就起来好吗？”

“快去！不许看我！”

“好好好。”，刘雨昕飞快地跑上楼，然后从自家的客厅窗户看见了越走越远的陆柯燃。不过……她想，走也走不远了。反正已经……是我的了？？？卧槽卧槽卧槽我亲到了陆柯燃然后还……

这次轮到刘雨昕蹲在客厅里面害羞了。

就这样，刘老师和小陆老师的故事未完待续。


End file.
